<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Portal" What IF karasuno tho by Cydaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424312">"Portal" What IF karasuno tho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydaku/pseuds/Cydaku'>Cydaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Portal" What IF..... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Portals, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydaku/pseuds/Cydaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... Instead of Nōshiyo's home, they go to a different universe. A completely different universe. KARASUNO HIGH the school of the flightless crows. What happens when they get stuck in a different universe and not the one they intended for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Portal" What IF..... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Portal" What IF karasuno tho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo this is my first story :\<br/>it's supposed to be part of this diffrent story I'm working on rn. So its just a fun little story with an MHA and Haikyuu cross over. It might be a little confusing at first but just stick around :}<br/>I hope you like it!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>."Where the hell are we?!!"   </p><p>We looked around trying to figure that out.   </p><p>"I don't know...." Kirigakure answers, "But this doesn't look like home..."   </p><p>I sigh, these kids just had to follow us huh? Now we were in someplace nobody knows were, And UA now has missing students!    </p><p>It was still dark but brighter than at UA. If we were home id be early morning, it seems like it now... But what time exactly?   </p><p>We were on a road, which seemed to be on top of a hill? There's a silver railing on our right. We were surrounded by trees in all directions. They were a beautiful light green and dead sticks with wires mimicking the rail over it.   </p><p>On the one-way road, there were 9 people confused and lost out of their minds.  </p><p>"We don't know where on earth we are and were stuck in the fucking wilderness, this is not where we were supposed to be!" I declared. I wasn't mad nor happy. I was calm. Why? I really don't fucking know. But the vibes this place was giving up was calming, I just couldn't freak out. I tried to sound concerned to join the rest, But I just wasn't...  </p><p>"We were supposed to be in a certain Place?!!" The angry Pomeranian snapped.  </p><p>"You know, you wouldn't be here if yall just decided NOT to follow us!" I retorted back equally mad.  </p><p>"We were just worried... You seemed down." Izu mumbled in a quiet voice enough for us to hear.  </p><p>I sigh, "Look were in the middle of a fucking road. We should go find some public place we can ask directions from." we didn't know where the hell we were but we had to find out soon before we got in any trouble.  </p><p>" I agree! we shouldn't argue at a time like this. We'll talk about everything when we're at a safe place." All Might settled  </p><p>We walked down the single road wary of our surroundings since we were at a disadvantage to any enemy attacks.  </p><p>"What if we're in a different country" Jirou queried. </p><p>"Then let's hope they either talk Japanese, English, Korean, Or Spanish." </p><p>"Korean and Spanish? I mean we study English and some of us can speak it well... But Korean and Spanish?" Deku questioned Kirigakure. </p><p>"Well, last time a remember Shiyo could still speak both." </p><p>I was in awe at how beautiful it was her but snapped out of it after I heard my name. </p><p>"Huh? Oh yeah, I've been practicing still." </p><p>"Waa, how do you know so many languages?" Deku looked back at me with eyes wide and waiting for an answer. </p><p>"Oh... I caught them at a young age when traveling to Korea and the US. Since I stayed with Hispanic people in the US Spanish just stuck, as well as Korean in Korea." I satisfied his need and he hummed back in understanding. </p><p>Walking down the road for only a few seconds and the rail disappeared. More down and a read stick with tape appeared. Once again, we walked further and a section of railing appeared but it seemed to be protecting us from a sloop down. Nothing weird just Normal.  </p><p>Second red stick.  </p><p>Nothing weird about this place. Really, it just seemed like it was out of the city. It’s sort of humid so I could only assume we were near the ocean or water.  </p><p>We finally got to where other roads show up. But this road was weirdly split. It was now 3 roads, But the roads from both sides went uphill while the road we were currently on continued downhill.  </p><p>"Which way should we go?" Jirou turns back questioning. I was stuck at back looking at the beautiful scenery, while she was at the front with Aizawa and All Might.  </p><p>Kirigakure thought for a bit before looking at me and concludes. "Hmm...Alright!"  </p><p>"Huh?" Most questioned.  </p><p>"Nōshiyo and I should lead! Just follow we'll find someplace!" Shura-San spoke her agreement and moved forward to lead.  </p><p>"And why should yall lead so badly??" Katsu protested but continued to walk. I followed after Shura and walked in front.  </p><p>"This is clearly not Downtown. So, calm down city boy, Me and Shiyo know our way around the woods." She stated.  </p><p>We continued downhill and ignored the Two split roads. I had to admit, this road was really cool. I don't know what it is about it, But it's just cool.  </p><p>Third red tapped stick.  </p><p>1, 2.  </p><p>Fourth and fifth red stick.  </p><p>I don't know what they are, but I'm counting them.  </p><p>The road was between 2 hills, and on the right stairs covered in vines and leaves appeared.  Well, I think they're stairs.  </p><p>Sixth tapped stick.  </p><p>Nope, those are not stairs.  </p><p>Maybe...  </p><p>The weird "stairs" soon disappeared and I found the next;  </p><p>Seventh and eight sticks. 8 had pieces of tape. :)  </p><p>I was so distracted I didn't realize we suddenly started going downhill and almost tripped. But because of my amazingly fast reflexes, I didn't fall flat on my face.  </p><p>;)  </p><p>The more we walked the more it seemed like we were finally entering human territory. Poles showed up along with the;  </p><p>Ninth red stick, which like 8 had 2 tapes, and Tenth stick.  </p><p>From here we could finally see trees clearing up, along with buildings. I started to jog down to see but the quickly changed to a run. I stopped at an entry that showed up on my left where a house brown and gray house appeared.  </p><p>"Well, there's something," Aizawa declared. </p><p>"Yeah, let's keep walking!" Kirigakura walked and we followed once more. </p><p>Down the path more what looked like farming had a sign in front with Not the very best condition Japanese characters. </p><p>I kneeled to get leveled with it, "Beware of wildfire.... cigarette fires? Bonfires... lets.... the green mountains in..." I read out loud for everyone to hear, " Wow that's a shitty sign, its half-destroyed I can barely read it." </p><p>"That's a relief. At least we can properly understand the residents here." Aizawa's face softened in relaxation as one concern faded. </p><p>We continued walking down the road. Besides a cherry blossom tree, the road finally split in 2. </p><p>"Which way are we headed?" Todo finally spoke.  </p><p>"Hmmm...." Kirigakure hummed thinking again. </p><p>I examined both roads. The one to the right is more worn down the left one, And the only thing visible on the right side is a giant hill. The left road seems to continue with houses, while the right side only has 3 actually nice houses then an intersection. </p><p>"Lef-" Katsuki's decision was cut off by my own. </p><p>"Let's go right." I quickly stated and continued walking leaving no room for discussion. Kirigakure naturally was the first to follow, while the rest slowly stopped looking at Katsu who I could practically feel glaring at me. </p><p>What seemed like an intersection was just another split. But I wasted no time thinking and just continued straight. </p><p>while passing by the hill conversations started to finally start. </p><p>"I tried using my phone to check but there's no service..." </p><p>"Oh! I didn't think of our phones...." Deku chimed in on Jirou's attempt </p><p>"What kind of place are we in? Even our phones don't work? I thought this was Japan!" Shinsou added. </p><p>Oh!  Eleventh Red stick. </p><p>"Well... Maybe we are in japan... just..." Kirigakure trailed off thinking. </p><p>"A different universe." All Might completed her thought and she nodded in agreement. </p><p>"A different universe? What kind of bullshit is that? This is probably Enemy territory or some shit!" Bakugou’s doubt was almost laughable. Kirigakure sure agreed, she started to laugh after hearing him. </p><p>"Come on kid! You have things called quirks and you thing universes aren't real?" Kirigakure asked. </p><p>Shinsou couldn't help but chuckle, And I can't blame them. </p><p>"Hey Shura! Shinsou! This isn't the time to provoke him" Aizawa reprimanded them but they continued to laugh. </p><p>I mean I wanted to laugh with them sooo bad. Kirigakure and I are from a different universe and These 1-A students didn't even know. An unfair world with demons and exorcists. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if this was a different universe! But it feels like Deja vu... Do I know this world?? </p><p>"What the hell? Yall actually believe that? And what if we have quirks? so do you!" the now angry Pomeranian shouts at the front where Kirigakure and Shinsou are now crackling. Toshi had figured out Kirigakure and I were from a whole another UNI, He knew all about it. And so did All Might and Aizawa Since they practically raised me after dad died. </p><p>the crackling redhead looks over at Aizawa and All Might for permission to tell Katsuki, but was met by a shrug from the #1 and nod from Shouta. </p><p>"Aww" she was disappointed, but couldn't stop snickering. </p><p>The class 1-A students were left confused. Good thing Shinsou's in 1-B. </p><p>12th red stick. :) </p><p>"There seems to be a lot of agriculture here!" Jirou changes the subject to keep the angry gremlin from exploding and causing a scene. But of course, that didn't help him as he was still at the back quietly fuming. </p><p>"Yeah, the air's also very nice and fresh." All Might added and inhaled deeply, taking in the nice smell around him. </p><p>" You'd think the opposite!" Deku skipped happily. He seemed to be the only one who was actually happy to be here. This was just a new place he could learn from and have adventures in. But I can't blame him. </p><p>We continued to walk on the straight street having a decent conversation. It was nice to take a break and just walk and talk with friends, even tho we were starting to get tired of walking. It's been almost 30 minutes, but walking up and down hills is very tiring! </p><p>Midway the conversation I stopped at the familiar feeling of Deja vu. It was weird, why Deja vu? and why here? It wasn't a Deja vu of "I've seen\did this before" It’s a sense I was having. I've felt this way before. But for what? </p><p>Naturally, since I have unordinary smell, hearing, and sight I connect them to events. But I don't remember when I've felt like this before. </p><p>Or more like this Deja Senti... </p><p>Maybe even Deja Visite. It's kinda freaky, and it's weirding me out. </p><p>I look around and the other people following me. But they all seem fine, Smiling even. Nobody seems uncomfortable anymore. So, am I the only one feeling this? </p><p>I was so deep in thought I didn't realize the trees on our right disappeared. I looked back and saw logs chopped down laying on the floor dead. But I could finally see the sky. It was now bright, brighter than I thought it was. I could see the sun and it seemed like morning. </p><p>I stop mid walking and look at the sun to my right. The was a small hill of dirt in the way. </p><p>"Hey, Nōshi what's up? Why'd you stop?" Shinsou ask. I ignore him and walk up the hill. </p><p>"Hey! Shiyo! Whatchu doing?" Kirigakure calls for me but receives the same treatment as Shinsou. </p><p>I stand tall on the hill and look at the horizon. I extend my arm and turn my wrist horizontally to the left. I match my pink finger on top of the horizon and measure the sun's distance. </p><p>"About four fingers!" I yelled down from the top of the hill. I slide down and meet with the group again to clarify. "It's been about an hour since sunrise, So it's probably around 4-6 Am." </p><p>They all look at me confused. </p><p>Kirigakure catches on first and smacks my back. </p><p>"You brat! I got worried you were in a trance on something there!" She Scolded me. </p><p>"Ow! That hurts!" </p><p>"Wait...Did you measure the time?" Deku's the second to catch on. </p><p>"Yeah" </p><p>"Woah That's so cool! how you do it?" He moves forward to walk with me at the front. Glowing eyes Peirce at me waiting for me to answer. I can't but chuckle, and show him. </p><p>Walking for more than half an hour on these hills are starting to hurt my feet. I know I'm supposed to have better stamina... But I can't help but want to take this stupid bracelet of and teleport my way forward. It's not my fault I'm lazy! </p><p>The road right now was straight forward. Nowhere to stop and think of where to go, Just Onward! </p><p>It was boring for a while. Just normal conversations, And the sick feeling of one of those Deja Vu's. But the road started to get clean, a lot neater. Plants were cut in a not so messy way than before. Trying to make it look nice, instead of just trying to clear a way through. </p><p>To the right cars were pilled like shopping cars, smushed and crushed on each other. The more you walked by the more it looked like a place to just dump car parts. It was different from what we've been seeing so far. And even tho it's a small change, it still means something. </p><p>I wonder if we're actually in Kirigakure and I's UNI but just somewhere up top. No, if we really where here wed probably see some weird forest demon or something like that. I don't think this place has quirks either. I just have this feeling; we've never been here. But I definitely know here! </p><p>¨Nōshiyo...¨ I hear I small voice over my left shoulder call me. I look over and see Blacky's bright green eyes looking at me. </p><p>I look back to see how far from the rest I am. Deku had gone back but I don't know for far my other 1-A classmates where. </p><p>"Hey, you finally woke up" I whispered. </p><p>¨Yeah...But.... ¨Blacky had been sleeping on my shoulders in the car, but she was woken up when the portal was sucking us in at the forest. I had let go so try and grab her but he already passed through. Baku and Deku saw me and let go to try to catch me in time. But when I opened my eyes, my head was hurting on top of Katsu's stomach and my wrist was being crushed by Izu's grip. ¨Where are we? ¨ </p><p>"I don't know, we're trying to find somewhere for directions" I sighed," But I don't think we're back home. We might be staying here for a while."  </p><p>¨I'm hungry...¨ Blacky's stomach grumbled in perfect unison. </p><p>I hissed, "We don't have any money...We might have to get a job, dammit." </p><p>¨Will I have to work? ¨ Blacky sounded exhausted. He landed on the bare ground. (not that it didn't hurt me as much) He was all covered and dirt and seemed to have rolled a few. He's all bruised now, I'll have to get something to treat him too. </p><p>"Haha don't worry. I'm pretty sure Cat Sidhe's don't work here." his question brought a smile to my face as the thought of him working crossed my mind. </p><p>He cuddled into my neck loving the warmth of it. </p><p>"Hey, oh is the little demon awake?" Shinsou moved up beside me and tilted his head at blacky. His eyes immediately reopened and jumped at his arms. </p><p>¨Shinsou!¨ Blacky's 2 tails surprisingly started wagging in his arms. He rubbed himself in his chest and abandoned me. </p><p>"Hey, little guy what's up?" Shinsou pet the top of his head and Kuro leaned into it. </p><p>¨I'm supppeerrrr hungry¨ Blacky dragged his words to make a point. </p><p>"He said he's ' Suppeerrr hungry'" I exaggerated his words to relay how deep his hunger is. </p><p>"Haha, me too buddy." Shinsou looked over at me and smiled, "Man I really wish I could just understand Blacky instead of relying on your little demon telepathy"  </p><p>"-_-" yes, that's what I said. </p><p>"Haha! don't look at me like that!" Shins laughed his ass off smirking.  </p><p>I sighed, "We've been walking for sooo long, but nothing has shown up! just a ton of stupid trees." I lift my arms and signal around, "tho the smell has changed."  </p><p>Shinsou looks at me with a confused expression. "smell?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's hard to explain but before it was wilder, now it's.... not so wild." I try to explain but fail miserably.  </p><p>Shinsou looks down at Kuro who nods in agreement. " hmm alright I think I get it. It's more maintained now." He clarifies. </p><p>"Yeah! sort of!" Shinsou did a good job understanding me. That's probably why he and I grow so close together, we just understood each other. </p><p>trees start to clear up and entry shows up on our right. there's a small rise and 2 or 3 cars are there. </p><p>"What is this?" Deku asks getting closer. </p><p>I continue to walk to get a better view. the terrain was bumpy with pink and white mass like flowers appeared. A few busses were stationed downhill along with a few more cars.  </p><p>I look back at the group, and yell; " I think it's a park!" I turn back and examine the area a bit more. Over by the flowers and grass was a block like white car. " Oh! It's a golf park!" </p><p>Aizawa sighs disappointed, "Let's keep moving. It seems closed" The group hummed in agreement and catches up with me.  </p><p>"Alright! ONWARD!" Kirigakure yells and points her arm straight forward. And so, this painful journey continues. We passed by some signs but I ignored them since we already stated the place useless. </p><p>"Looks like you were right, it is a golf park." Shinsou said.  </p><p>" Hm? oh yeah I saw some golf karts down there"  </p><p>"Mmm maybe you could have gotten some for us, my feet are killing me"  Shinsou reckoned. And could really agree with him, But; </p><p>"Hmm, yeah but there are probably cameras down there." I scoffed. </p><p>"Ahh, I forgot that's technically stealing!" Shinsou looked down and laughed at his mistake. </p><p>"Well yeah but that's not what I meant." Shinsou looks back up and at then at me with a confused expression." Hmm, I think it would be weird here for someone to suddenly appear then disappear with a stolen golf kart." </p><p>"Oh... so you don't think they have...That type of stuff here?" Shinsou tries to find a word for the abnormal abilities he's so used to seeing. </p><p>"Yeah, I think everyone here is just normal. Well quirkless." I corrected to help him understand. </p><p>"Oh... Then let's hope we get out of here fast." He moans at the thought of a bunch of quirklessness. </p><p>"Haha, I lived 5 years not knowing of this shit you're gonna have to deal with it for a bit kid" I smirked as Toshi continues to moan. </p><p>White skipped lines finally appeared on the road.  They seemed new, still very white, and no mess-ups. A neighborhood emerged from our left. Pink and white flowers seemed to be very popular here, there are lots of them in this last house. We keep walking enjoying the view of the nice neighborhood we stumbled across. We didn't go in but stayed on the same road. </p><p>For the first time, we finally saw a car on the road. It was a really cute small white truck with wood planks in the cargo bed. We've been walking on the plain road for so long the truck kinda scared me. I look back and signal everyone to move to the side. </p><p>" The roads are gonna get busier now, we should start walking on the sidewalk." Walking down further, the road splits. Cars are going to the road to the right and left. </p><p>"Which way now?" Jirou asks looking at the cars pass. </p><p>I lift my head and try to smell the air. Meat? but which way? I'm not used to this area so all the smells mix up. The cars going in every direction doesn't help either. </p><p>"Uhhhhh... Fuck it we're going Left!" I point to the left and cross the road. The rest of the group follows, but not all agree. </p><p>"Do you even know where you're going?" Bakugou scoffed clearly not happy with the "Very" thought out decision. </p><p>"No Bakugou I don't, I've never been here before in my life!" I snarled back turning my head to look at him. I usually don't call him by his full surname so it caught him off guard. </p><p>"Then why the fuck are you guiding us around??" Bakugou didn't stand down, He kept pressing the matter. It sorta stressing me off really, I need to concentrate on finding a smell I can recognize while this man is yelling at me. </p><p>"Alright then." I stop and turn back facing him but at a distance. " Can you smell that?" I ask him knowing the answer already. </p><p>"Smell what?" He asks back through gritted teeth. </p><p>I scoff," Exactly kid, shut the fuck up I can't concentrate" I turn back ignoring him and continue walking. </p><p>"Look, kid" Kirigakure changes the angry boom boom boi's attention to herself, " yall live in the city. All you can around us, this isn't that type of environment. She's used to this, she's our best chance. Just trust me well find somewhere." Kirigakure tries to reason with Katsuki. And to most of our surprise, he actually backed down. I was waiting for a 'Don't tell me what to do!' or maybe a ' Shut the fuck up, Old hag!' But he just clicked his tongue and looked away.  </p><p>We continued down the left straight practically on the grass. We passed by multiple signs but ignored them like the rest. </p><p>We passed by a big building that honestly looked like a library. I ignored it like the rest and focused on where this meat smell was coming from.  </p><p>We passed by more houses with flowers, which seemed to be a very common thing here. One house had a tall yellow sign with blue characters. Beside it was a closed convenience store with 2 signs yelling idiots in English were go come in and out through. There were a ton of goddamn signs here and it was honestly annoying. I ignored the next blue sign out of spite just to make myself feel better. </p><p>This smell was coming from somewhere that's all that's important. Kuro and, I'm sure, most of us were hungry. And if I had to steal to feed them, I won't hesitate. But getting a job would be better. </p><p>The road once more split into 2, But instead, I followed the now stronger scent of meat. I don't know where it's coming from, and it might just be all these other new smells mixing into one. But I'm going to find it. </p><p>The group was casually conversating not worried a bit. Putting all their trust in me to find a place. It took a while but there was finally an intersection. I speed up passing by 2 very annoying signs and practically run. One sign did get my attention, but it didn't have any words. It was a picture of 2 kids walking together. A warning for walking kids, that means there must be some kind of school or kid activity stuff around here. </p><p>"Hey, don't just run like that. Huh? Hey, what is it?" Kirigakure and the rest catch up and see me staring up at the blue sign. </p><p>I point at it," There must be a school nearby or something, we can figure out stuff there!" </p><p>"Oh, that's great! Let's find this school immediately" All Might exclaims seeming relieved </p><p>"But which way it's it?" Aizawa asks the question we all wondered. </p><p>Upon arriving at the intersection More of the same blue signs appeared. Hmm, we could continue going forward, or we could turn left or right. There were lots more different scents towards the right, so let's go there. </p><p>"Hmm! Let's go right!" I cross the road over and turn right, the rest following. </p><p>"Why right? What are you going based off?" Todoroki asks genuinely confused but curious. </p><p>"Ahh well, I was just thinking since we went left last time we could go right." I heard a facepalm behind me and couldn't help but chuckle, " Well also because Kuro seems to be smelling something to the right! So, I'm just assuming the school that way. But it could always just be more houses." I shrugged and pointed at Blacky who was now walking beside me not looking back showing that I don't really know. </p><p>" So, you're just going off intuition?" Deku ask finally getting what I mean. </p><p>"Mhm! Yup!" But that wasn't exactly right either. I can't explain to them how well I can really smell. It's always been a mystery to me and Shura, so I can't explain it that well. </p><p>The road narrowed and nice houses appeared on our left but were soon gone and replaced by what seemed like a small baseball batting cage. </p><p>We continued forward curving with the road. And passing by what seemed like an apartment complex with a green sign outside. Like the rest, I ignored it and followed the faint scent of meat getting stronger. The road changed to downhill toward a bunch of red flowers. There was a small house, which at first seemed like a giant birdhouse sitting beside the beautiful bushes of flowers. </p><p>a yellow and red sign, with a smaller version of the picture on the blue one, was in an indication that we were on the right track. "CAUTION. BOTH WAYS" it read. </p><p>We continued walking my stomach now itself telling me to ignore everything. I picked up the pace and walking faster, Forgetting about the rest behind me. </p><p>"Hey wait this says it's a museum!" Deku called out, Hed stopped to read the white poll with blue letters. "It says Ka-" </p><p>I interrupt, " Not important let's keep going!" I continue walking downhill Passing by another giant birdhouse.  </p><p>A school like building finally appears Stopping me in my tracks. </p><p>"Hey is that the school?" Shinsou yells from behind me the rest jogging to catch up. </p><p>"It seems like it..." The weird feeling, I had now coming back. Was it this school? Why did this school send shivers don't my spine like fucking spooky skeletons? When the group catches up, I continue walking, slower this time. </p><p>We continued to walk around the school getting closer to the entrain. When we were about 20 feet away to what looked like the front entrance, I heard very familiar voices.  </p><p>" BOKE HINATA! YOU GOT A HEAD START!!!" A tall cute black-haired kid chase after a smaller cute orange-haired kid with what looked like a meat bun in his mouth. </p><p>I Fucking Gasp. </p><p>"Ef yollre so guud den biet mi!" (If you're so good then beat me!) The orange-haired cutie looks back and yells, but instantly regretted it. </p><p>The black hair kids face fucking hardens and he starts to speed up. The speed that was never there suddenly appeared and he gained upon the poor muffin. </p><p>Hinata "Eeek!"s and runs for his life turning right and into school grounds. </p><p>"Oh. My. Fucking. God...." I stop in my tracks at the adorable scene I just saw Kageyama and Hinata did. I knew these fucking 2, I knew them from the fucking anime I love. FUCKING HAIKYUU. There's no fucking mistaking it. There's only one person who yells "BOKE HINATA" At an orange-haired kid. And there is only one person who's that intimidated by a KID WHO YELLS THAT. </p><p>"Well, that's a familiar sight..." Todoroki said in a deadpanned voice. My head fucking twist about to ask him how, But I'm stopped by Deku looking embarrassed, Bakugou glaring at Todoroki, and Todo eyeing both of them with a serious face. </p><p>"Look that sign says Karasuno Highschool! We found it!" Shinsou points at the with a pole with a white sign. I Want To Fucking Cry.  </p><p>Anime in UA isn't really as popular as it is back home in True Cross, but even so, I never thought I'd get stuck in one of my favorite animes UNIVERSE!!!! </p><p>" Hey, Shiyo what's wrong?" Kirigakure stands beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I'm frozen. What do I do? I know all about the anime, But now I'm in the actual fucking world. I immediately grab her hand startling her. "Huh- what is it?" </p><p>I look back and grab Aizawa and pull him forward, " Fucking follow me ima get yall a fucking job!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!!!<br/>So I didn't know this until like after I wrote 2 sentences but Karasuno is based on a real school in japan!! So I kinda took that in.<br/>So the way they're going actually exists!! Next chapter ill put it in notes if yall wanna see that. Well anyways I don't really have a fixed schedule for posting but ill try like twice a week or something. Sooo expect one soon. Don't be afraid to comment I'm a tough enough for anything you throw at me :)<br/>Byee!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>